


New Route

by marvelousmedli



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, i think??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousmedli/pseuds/marvelousmedli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Got the idea for this from a prompt I saw on tumblr.  I'm bad at summaries.  Jogging?</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Route

Their early morning jogs had become a custom. Waking up at 4:30 every morning to be out running until the sun had risen. Every morning they would take the same path but on this particular morning Minako suggested that they try running in the complete opposite direction. Akihiko had no objections, he was just happy he got to spend these precious moments with her every single day. When leaving the dorm Minako stopped outside and smiled at Akihiko.

“What are you so happy about?” He chuckled while lunging to stretch his legs.

“Let’s take a different route today.” She followed in stretching her legs as well.

“Alright, I will follow you wherever you go.” His posture straightened.

“See about that...” She smirked, grabbing his hand. Immediately redness spread across his face.

“You know this area better than I do so I think you should go and I will follow you.”

“Okay but don’t get lost on me.” He chuckled, he intertwined their fingers and led her across down the street to their starting point. They would always start off walking, then gradually work up to their usual fast pace jog.  
As their pace grew faster and the further away from town they got, Minako instantly fell in love with the scenery. Since they were out of town, they had somehow found themselves on some long seemingly endless road with beautiful trees on both sides. She couldn’t remember a time, specifically now a days, when she was this at peace. Akihiko happened to glance over and see her exploring the area with her eyes. He also noticed the huge grin on her face. 

“Enjoying the view?” He chuckled out.

“This road is so beautiful, why haven’t we ever jogged dow-”

Before she could finish, Minako had stumbled on the unevenness of the unfamiliar road and went crushing down on the rough road.

“Wha- oh, shit, a-are you okay?!” Akihiko stopped in his tracks and immediately got down on his knees to help her.

“Heh… that’s what I get for not paying attention.” She smirked up at him. A small laugh escaped her throat. As Akihiko went to grab her hand he noticed that her knees had started to trickle blood into the dirt. She didn’t even know that something was wrong until she looked down to where he was looking.

“I-It’s fine really, let’s continue our run.” She tried to stand up slowly but as she stood she could feel the stinging in both her knees. Akihiko helped her the rest of the way up.

“Are you sure, it looks like you’re bleeding pretty badly.” He looked down again and noticed now that it was dripping down her leg.

“Are you kidding? This is nothing compared to how I get hurt sometimes in Tartarus.” She grinned at him. 

“Nope, we are going home so we can clean out those cuts.” Akihiko slowly placed on arm under her knees and the other behind her back and slowly picked her up.

“I can walk ya know.” She folded her arms, but made no protest to get down.

“See, you cut our workout short so that means that if I carry you I can make up for lost ground” He smiled and lowered her just enough so he could kiss her forehead. 

“You’re welcome…” Minako playfully elbowed him in the chest.

To his word he jogged back the entire way carrying her in his arms. The whole way back she kept apologizing for getting blood on his t-shirt. He didn’t mind, and against her mild protest, he carried her all the way up to her room. 

 

They passed a long time together..

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, would you believe I haven't written anything in over 4 years!? /I feel rusty/ Lemme know what you think!


End file.
